I'll Show You the Stars
by Flslp87
Summary: A canon deleted scene between 4x15 and 4x16. Emma and Killian have lunch on the Jolly Roger and he shares with her the story of what happened with Ursula and shares a bit of his childhood.


This is a part of the Once Upon a Captain Swan Story Book project that I put together this summer. If you have not looked it over, please check it out. It can be found **en/document/view/55935501/once-upon-a-captain-swan**

 **I'll Show You the Stars**

 _Deleted Scene – between 4-15 and 4-16_

 _Remember in 5-03, when Dark One Emma took lunch to the Jolly Roger and made a comment about enjoying it like old times and Killian said he'd like nothing better? My thought was when did this happen?_

Emma sat at her desk trying to read over a chart but after going over the same paragraph three times, she had to admit that her concentration was shot. Her thoughts were on Hook. She kept thinking about how she had felt when Ursula said "your pirate's shark bait" and how she had to fight not to run out of the cabin and go searching for him. And then minutes later when he had walked through the door, how utterly relieved she had been. And once again, she had fought with herself, but not to run " _away_ " from him, but to run " _to_ " him.

She also couldn't help but think about their conversation after everyone had left. He had called her his happy ending. When he had said that, she had felt that time had stopped, and her heart had swelled with an unfamiliar emotion. As she stood there looking into those blue eyes that so captivated her, any words she might have said were locked inside. And while she couldn't find the words to express her feelings, she had wanted to convey them in some way. And so she had meant to give him a simple kiss, but as her lips met his, the kiss was anything but simple.

A kiss, just the meeting of one's lips touching another's. Simple, yet with Killian, kisses had always elicited emotions not necessarily ready to be handled. _Interest_ , _fascination_ , _like_ , _lust_ , and feelings not quite ready to be named. But their last kiss at the cabin, when time had stood still revealed what those feelings were, but sharing them with Killian? Was she ready?

Wanting to finish what she started, Emma attempted to get back to work, but after another half hour, she realized it was futile. When her stomach reminded her, it was time to eat, she decided to take lunch to Killian on the Jolly Roger. Maybe he would be willing to share how he got Poseidon to come to Storybrooke. And maybe even the story about his past with Ursula.

cs~cs~cs

Killian expected to have a barrage of memories the moment he stepped onto the deck of the Jolly Roger, and he wasn't disappointed. The memories washed over him, just as if they were the moving pictures, that Emma's lad always mentioned. What surprised him were that the memories were not what he had expected. They were not memories of his life with Liam, or after his death or of his pirating or revenge days. No, they were memories, that all led back to one person, and that person was Emma.

The moving picture show of his memories began with Emma's speech about being a part of something and his thoughts as he sailed away, complete with the bean, she had thought he had left behind. He remembered as he sailed farther away from the small town, that being a part of something might not be such a bad thing, and he had turned his ship around. He came back for her yes, but once he heard about Henry, he wanted to help him too.

The next scene in his moving memory was when Regina had told him what Greg Mendel had said about "villains don't get happy endings and asking if he believed that." He remembered his response had been "he hoped not as he would have wasted his life." Ironic that it seemed that the journey toward his own happy ending had started on that specific day with a simple decision.

Running his hand along the wheel, he waited for the next memory, which involved finding Emma in New York. How even then she was so important he had traded his home, of hundreds of years, for a way to get to her. How she hadn't known who he was but had taken a chance, drank the potion and remembered. How if he had to do it over again, he would, for a chance of a future with her.

And then finally the arrival of Ursula and while trying to help, when unsuccessful, he had reverted to trying to solve the problem the way he had as a villain. And then the final act of having Ariel retrieve Poseidon, and returning Ursula's voice, and the words he had uttered to Emma. Was it too much? Too soon? Would she pull away again as she had so many times before?

cs~cs~cs

So lost in thought was he, that Emma was half way up the steps to the bridge before he noticed her,

"Swan! Did I forget a meeting?"

"No." She walked up the rest of the steps and continued quietly, "I thought we should talk."

Trying not to show that she was nervous, she watched as several emotions moved across his face. Wanting to reassure him, she held up the take out bag from Granny's.

"I brought lunch. I thought maybe...," hesitating, she looked around the ship and out over the water.

"Thought what Swan?"

"I thought maybe we could go sailing."

"And work?"

Emma smiled at him and answered, "David can handle it."

Killian smiled a gentle smile before responding. "I'd like nothing better. Shall we?"

E&K

They sat down for lunch and as they ate, quietly exchanged pleasantries. Killian waited for her to say something about his confession so was surprised when she said.

"Killian, my faith is not misplaced." Her gaze toward him showed unwavering trust.

Taking a deep breath, Killian opened his mouth and started talking about his initial meeting with Ursula. How when they were in the pub and he heard her sing, her voice had been so beautiful that it touched a place deep inside him for the first time in a long while. And when she had told him her story of her voice being used as a weapon, he had wanted to thank her by allowing her to have her freedom.

But then later that evening, her father came to him and offered a means of finding the Crocodile and the lure had been too great. He had treated her worse than her father by selling her freedom for his revenge. "The look of betrayal on her face still lingers on my mind," he murmured almost to himself.

He looked down to see that Emma had covered his hand with hers. Looking into his eyes, she reminded him, " But you didn't fail." How did Ursula's father end up in Storybrooke?

Mentally shaking himself, Killian explained about trying to give Ursula her voice and failing and resorting to his villainess ways. She had thrown him into the sea to die, but thankfully Ariel had saved him. "And so love," he continued, "I thought about you and your family and what you would have done. Ariel swam to bring Poseidon and he returned her voice and her happy ending."

cs~cs~cs

Emma noticed that during the entire telling of his story he had barely looked her in the eye. He had looked over her shoulder, at the table, out the porthole, but rarely at her. When she had laid her hand over his, she noticed that he had settled a bit before continuing his story. Once he was finished, she stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of him. When he looked up at her, she smiled and ran her hand along his jaw.

"Killian, I meant what I said. You aren't that man any longer. Your past is your past. Nothing will change things between us."

"Your faith in me is everything, Swan."

Smiling at him as she took his hand and hook and pulled him up, "I like hearing that Killian." She pulled him close for a hug, feeling his body slowly relax as he returned her embrace.

cs~cs~cs

Killian felt the weight of his past lift from his shoulders and enjoyed the soft woman in his arms. Leaning back, he looked into her eyes. "Ready to sail away with me Swan?"

"Aye. Aye Captain," Emma dimpled.

Killian couldn't help himself, but when she looked at him like that, he kissed her. Their lips met in a kiss of affirmation that what they felt was real and true. Their breathing and soft moans joined the sound of the seagulls and waves that were gently slapping against the hull of the ship. The kiss went on until their need to breathe asserted itself and breaking apart they leaned their foreheads against each other.

As their breathing returned to normal, Killian slowly released Emma, and squeezed her hand, "Thank you for bringing lunch. Let's cast off, shall we?"

Killian taught her how to cast off and they set off for a sail around the harbor. As the sun started to set, he dropped anchor far enough from Storybrooke that the lights from the town were still visible but not so much that they in any way impaired the visibility of the stars above.

"Come love. Let me share my stars."

He led her to a place near the bow where he had brought some cushions from down below. They settled in among the cushions, Emma's head on his shoulder with his left arm around her. Looking up at the dark sky with all the stars shining down upon them, Emma felt at peace. She knew it was only temporary but sharing with Killian had released some of the fear that she had unintentionally held inside.

Rubbing her cheek against his shoulder, she whispered, "They're so beautiful."

Killian bent his head and lightly kissed the top of her head, "Aye love, they are, but none as beautiful as you."

Emma smiled, "Smooth. A real Casanova, aren't you?"

He leaned back and looked at her, an affronted look on his face, "I know not who this Casanova is but I speak only the truth. You should say thank you properly," and just as in Neverland, he challenged her by tapping that full bottom lip.

Emma got caught up in the blue heat from his eyes and responded just as she did in Neverland, except this time she pushed her hand through his dark hair to bring his lips to hers.

Their lips met in a heated kiss, mouths open, breath hot. She was surprised when he let her lead and releasing his lips, she angled her head slightly more to the side before diving back in for another kiss. She opened her mouth, sucking on his lips lightly and running her tongue along the seam of his mouth, she asked for more which he gladly allowed.

She wasn't sure how long the kiss went, but she could hear their breaths coming quicker, and becoming louder. Every few minutes, she heard a bird call out and the waves hit against the sides of the ship, but these sounds were secondary to the sounds and sighs coming from the man whose very lips she felt she couldn't get enough of.

The longer the kiss continued, the more active their hands became. Hers had left his hair behind and inserted itself into the opening left by the undone buttons of his shirt. Grateful that they had removed their jackets before laying down, she unbuttoned a few more buttons and allowed her fingers to roam the upper part of his chest. His skin was a mixture of warm smooth spots, and other places covered with the soft, springy hair that she found devilishly sexy.

Emma could feel that Killian's hands were also exploring, learning her body, in an oh so subtle way. He had moved his hand from tangling in her hair to cupping and aligning their hips. He had then gradually soothed his hand up her back and around her collarbone to cup her jaw. Feelings not familiar to her threatened to overwhelm as their kisses became more hurried, each of them trying to get closer, to feel more, until Emma almost lost track of where she stopped and he began.

cs~cs~cs

When he had tapped his lip and issued the challenge to Emma, Killian hadn't expected her to accept so enthusiastically. When her soft lips had closed over his, he had gladly participated as kissing Emma was one of his favorite pastimes. This time though there had been something different about her kiss, freer perhaps and when she had run her hands over his body, gods, he had about come undone. Pulling her hips tightly against his, provided a little pressure exactly where he had needed it but was not all he wanted or needed. Letting her lead had become second nature during their courtship and so when her emotions overwhelmed her and he felt her retreat, he released her lips and buried his face in her neck, as he pulled her tightly into a hug.

Gradually she relaxed and tucking her back against his shoulder, he pointed up at the sky, "See that there?

Emma murmured her assent. "That's Orion." He joined their hands and using them pointed to a pattern of stars above them, "That is Cygnet. She kept me company during our year apart."

Emma squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry Killian. But you found me."

"Aye Swan, I did. A most happy day it was too," he said with a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Wanting to make him smile again, she asked, "Killian, did Liam teach you about the stars?"

His smile got bigger just as she had wanted, "Aye. I was a wee bit younger than your boy and Liam taught me all that he knew. I remember the next morning a book about the stars was next to my bed. Liam said he didn't put it there, but if not him, then who?" He said as his voice faded.

"Did you keep the book? Is it in your cabin?"

Killian tightened his grip on her before answering, "I don't know."

"Let's go look." They stood together and made their way down to his cabin. With some trepidation, he walked to his shelf and searched among the books. On the bottom shelf, tucked into the far corner, he found it. The pages were old and creased from the many times he had read them and some corners were turned down, probably to discuss something he read with Liam. As he flipped through the pages he allowed the memories to wash over him.

E&K

Emma watched him for a moment, admiring the lean lines of his back, his tanned neck ,and his cute little elfin ears that she found so sexy. As he flipped through the pages of the stargazing book, she could tell that memories were flashing across his mind. He looked up at her and the look in his eyes almost brought her to her knees.

Stepping closer to him, she ran her hand along his arm, before taking the book from his hands and putting it aside. As he continued to watch her movements, a lone tear tracked down his cheek. Emma wiped it off and pulling his head down to hers, placed her lips gently on his. The kiss was soft and tender. Slowly their lips slid over each other's for several minutes before Killian moaned into her mouth and she opened further for him. As their tongues mated in a language as old as time, their hearts beat a similar rhythm, quietly picking up speed.

Emma lost track of how long they stood there while kissing and moaned her pleasure when Killian's lips traveled across her face and down to her neck. His hands were not still either, pulling her tightly against his firm body until she could feel his hardness and anticipation for what might come next. Expecting to be propelled toward the bed, she was surprised when he kissed her firmly and then buried his face in her neck, his breathing slightly labored and his arms wrapped tightly around her slim frame.

"Killian?" She asked, wondering why he stopped.

Momentarily he lifted his head, "Shall I walk you home, Swan?" He asked gently.

A slight frown appeared between her brows, "I don't understand."

"It's not the right time yet Swan. Almost, but not yet."

He kissed her tenderly on the forehead before turning toward the cabin stairs. Emma wasn't sure what to say but followed him up, watching him closely. He picked up their jackets and after helping her put on hers, donned his own as well. Taking her hand, they walked across the gangplank, heading toward the loft.

As they walked she glanced at him out of the side of her eye, noticing a pensive look on his face, but that he seemed content with the silence. She wondered what he was thinking as taking the next step in their relationship hadn't happened yet. It wasn't that she hadn't thought about it, because she had, a lot! But sex had always been a casual thing and a way to scratch an itch. Her feelings for Killian were not, and if she were honest with herself, had never been casual. She wanted their first time to be special, not just a scratched itch, but an emotional connection, and that right there terrified her still. In the moment she was fine, but it seemed he was right and she was an open book to him. Squeezing his fingers, a little tighter, she leaned her head against his shoulder as they continued walking toward home.

cs~cs~cs

Killian felt Emma squeeze his fingers a little tighter, relax her body against his side and then lean her head against his shoulder. Knowing he needed to explain himself but unsure where to start he remained silent as they walked until they climbed the stairs outside her parent's loft.

"Emma," he began as he backed her up against the door.

"Oh, so serious" she replied.

He cupped her jaw, rubbing his thumb back and forth across her petal-soft cheek, "Remember when I said to you 'when I win your heart, it won't be because of any trickery, it will be because you want me?"

Emma nodded her head yes but remained silent.

"It's the same with when we make love, and we will make love, Emma. It will be because you give yourself to me, all of you, without any walls."

Killian saw in her eyes her response and before she could find voice, he put his thumb over her lips, "Open book, remember?" he smirked, which got bigger when she rolled her eyes.

"Will you have breakfast with me tomorrow?" he whispered.

Emma answered him with a kiss and he responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her lithe body and pulling her against his, allowing no space between them.

Releasing her lips, just barely, he whispered, "Thank you for lunch," before returning to recapture them again. He lightly sucked on her top lip and then opening his mouth farther to enclose both of hers. The kiss went on until both were breathing heavily and only parted because they thought they heard someone coming. Leaning his forehead against hers Killian closed his eyes and savored the fact that she hadn't run as he had worried about a few hours earlier.

Dropping his arms and stepping back, he allowed Emma to turn and open the door, "Night Killian," she said before slipping inside.

"Goodnight love. I'll see you in the morning." Taking a deep breath, he walked down the steps toward home, where a one handed cold shower awaited.

cs~cs~cs

Emma quietly slipped inside the loft thankful that David and Mary Margaret were asleep and Henry was staying at Regina's as she needed to think. Think about what Hook, no, what Killian had said as to the reason why they weren't in his bed on the Jolly Roger right now. She wanted to make love with him, but sometimes he knew her better than she knew herself, and that scared her too. How could one's life be so odd that the man who turns you to mush when he kisses you is a 300-year-old Pirate? But then she thinks as she drifts close to sleep, how can one's life be so wonderful that she has a 300-year-old Pirate who loves her, and supports her in every way? Anticipation humming in her veins for what comes next with him is her last thought as she succumbs to sleep.

As always, thank you for reading. Let me know if you enjoyed it.


End file.
